ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Insect Lord
Insect Lord is a villain in Brandon 10. Appearance Dr. Hank Lieber takes the appearance of an average Human Being. He has short, orangey hair and faintly green eyes. His hair also swifts upwards a bit at the front. Insect Lord wears a red, yellow and grey colored costume which has a insectoid figure printed on the back while there's some sort of blue sensor face plate built into the front. To complete the suit, Hank wears a grey helmet that has antennas built into it. Background Lieber is a scientist who was inspired to stand up for insects and try attempts to make them the dominant beings of Earth. Personality Insect Lord has an insane and demented personality. He's obessed with insects to a point where they are considered his family and friends. He also takes offense and gets over emotional when they are refered to as bugs or if something about insects is said incorrectly. Powers and Abilities Using his helmet, Insect Lord gains the ability to communicate and command insects to do his every will. His suit protects him from any of his insects harming him by scratching and such through physical contact. He can also create swarms which can be used as platforms and grant him the ability of flight. Insect Lord can also command his insects to form around him and form a suit of insects which protect him from a nuclear blast, radiation and most physical attacks. His sensor also grants him abilities. Biography Hank Lieber has been studying the thinking patterns and other behavioral traits of insects such as Ants. He and his wife, Lily, had worked together on their studies for quite a while until she passed away. This took a toll on Lieber as he wasn't able to function without her. He then spent years of his life continuing her studies by getting into the heads of insects, which might just be how he lost his sanity in the first place. When Hank found out, along with the rest of the world, that Brandon Tennyson was an alien super hero, he became inspired to come out of hiding and stand up for insects around the world by making them the most dominant species on the planet. He had then completed his suit, helmet and other gear and had set out into the world with his insects, prepared to accomplish his plan for his own and his wife's sake. However, Insect Lord is stopped by Brandon who had disabled his helmet and got him sent to jail afterwards. When Nomad invaded the Earth, his forces had caused a good bunch of super villains to escape from their cells; one of which had been Lieber. Now on the run, Lieber made sure to stay a good distance away from Bellwood and kept a low profile. Without the use of his gear, his mental state seemed more rational as he was able to somewhat communicate with other people in a rational conversation. However, it still wasn't enough to keep him stable. When a waitress was threatened by her boyfriend and his friends, Lieber stood up for her because she had reminded him of his late wife. He then used his helmet only to call for reinforcements however, rather than getting a regular force of ants, a large Antron came to his rescue. Hank rode off with the Antron and met with the Antron Queen, who spoke with him. Returning back to his unstable state of mind, Lieber joined with the Antrons to make them to most dominant race on the planet as he believed that this is what his goal was. However, Brandon convinced Lieber that this isn't what his wife would have wanted him to do. Hank then helped them escape their cells and defeat the Antrons. Betrayed, the Antron Queen was ready to eat Hank which he was content with. But Brandon had saved him much to Lieber's disapointment. He thought it would mean being one with his people, one with the insects. He was arrested again after the situation was taken care of. Appearances Ultimate Hero *Playtime (First Appearance) *King of the Ants Video Games *Brandon 10: Genetic Journey Online Games Specials Trivia *Insect Lord was inspired by Clancy and Ant-Man. *The Hank part of his name is actually from Hank Pym, who is the alter ego of Ant-Man, and Lieber is from Larry Lieber, who had created the Ant-Man comics. *Insect Lord was originally going to be called The Wasp. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Villains in Brandon 10 Category:Scientists Category:Brandon 10: Ultimate Hero Category:Brandon 10: Ultimate Hero Characters Category:Evil Scientists Category:Minor Villains Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Human Males